A Heart Full of Love
by Slytherin Girl1988
Summary: Hermione and Draco are staying Hogwarts over the summer since they are going to be the new Head Girl and Head Boy at Hogwarts when school started. They have been in love since sixth year. Hermione has started to feel ill.


Chapter One: The News

**Author's note: I know that this story could not happen since what happened in Half-Blood Prince but I wrote this story, on paper, before the book came out so just deal with it! Most of my Harry Potter stories were written, on paper, before I knew what was going to happen in the sixth book. Also Draco is going to be OOC in this story and if you don't like…then don't read it!**

**Summary: Hermione and Draco at the request of the headmaster stayed at Hogwarts over the summer since they are going to be the new Head Girl and Head Boy at Hogwarts when school started. Draco and Hermione fell in love during their sixth year. Hermione is starting to feel sick. Will their love last or is it just a hoax?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Melody Fawne and Malachi Liam…. but you will find out who they are soon!**

**-----------------------------------**

None of the professors or staff at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would think they would see the day that Hermione Cosette Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all, and Draco Marius Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, would be walking hand in hand down the hall ways. Both were smiling at each other until Hermione started to feel a bit queasy and let go of Draco's hand and went into the girls' bathroom. She ran to the closet toilet and started to vomit. Draco went after Hermione.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked rubbing her back.

Hermione stood up and wiped her mouth, "Not really I have been sick the past few weeks. I am going to go to Madame Pomfrey sometime today."

"No," Draco stated, "You are going to go see her right now. I want to know if you have the flu or something and make sure I don't catch it."

Hermione shook her head and left the bathroom and started to go to the hospital ward.

"Good morning Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you today?" Madame Pomfrey asked putting potion vials in the cupboard.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey you can help me. I have been feeling sick the past few weeks and I was wondering if you could run a few tests on me to see if I have the flu or something worse." Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger I will help you just please sit on the bed over there and I'll be with you in a minute and Draco could you please wait outside until I call you," said Madame Pomfrey and pointed to a bed.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down as Draco left the room waiting outside. Madame Pomfrey came over three minutes later and mumbled a spell neither Hermione nor Draco ever heard before. "Well that is really interesting. Miss Granger, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No Madame I don't mind." Hermione said.

"You said that you have been feeling sick the past few weeks?" Madame Pomfrey asked and Hermione nodded. "Vomiting? Have your breasts been tender and aching? Also have you been feeling extreme fatigue?"

"Yes to all your questions Madame Pomfrey. Is there something wrong with me?" Hermione asked starting to get a bit nervous.

"Well it seems that you are about six weeks pregnant. Do you know who the father is?" Madame Pomfrey said.

Hermione looked at her shocked. "You must be joking. I can't be p…p…pregnant."

"Yes you are my dear. Now do you know who the father is?" Madame Pomfrey asked again.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I do. Its Draco."

"Well then you better tell him that you and your baby are perfectly healthy," Madame Pomfrey said smiling.

Hermione left the ward and went to Draco. "Draco, I have something I need to tell you." Hermione said not looking at him yet.

"What is it baby?" Draco asked taking her hands.

Hermione took a deep breath then looked up at Draco. "Draco, I…I mean we are going to be having a baby."

Draco looked at her dumbfounded. "We are having a b…b…baby? You mean _we _are going to be parents? Oh my god Hermione I can't believe it! This is the second most happy day of life!" Draco said as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Your not mad Draco? I thought that you wouldn't want to have a baby yet with your father still around." Hermione said

Draco put Hermione down and got down on one knee placing his head against her abdomen "Hermione my father is in Azkaban. He can't hurt you, the baby, or me." He stated and then pulled out a small box from his pocket, "Hermione Cosette Granger would you give me the honor by marrying me Draco Marius Malfoy?" He opened the box to revel a fourteen-karat gold round three-diamond engagement ring.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh my god Draco! I…I…I don't know what to say!" she said

"Please say yes Hermia. Please make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me." Draco asked looking up at her hold the ring.

"Yes, I will marry you Draco Marius Malfoy." Hermione said starting to cry. Draco smiled up at her and slid the ring on her finger. "Draco how much did you spend on this?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Draco said smiling.

Hermione playfully slapped him. "Oh I forgot to tell you Prof, Dumbledore asked if he could see us this morning…actually right now!"

Both of them ran to Prof. Dumbledore's office. "Sweet Tarts!" they both shouted together and the gargoyle jumped aside and they walked up the stairs into his office.

"Good Morning Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, did Miss Granger tell you why I have asked you here this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, she left that out when she told me we had a meeting with you." Draco said raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"As you both know you are going to be this years Head Boy and Head Girl. Unlike the past few years you are going to be having more responsibility than other Head Boys or Head Girls we have had in the past. You will be organizing all the dances, Hogsmeade trips, and pretty much anything the staff and professors ask you," said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster we have something that we need to tell you," Draco started.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" asked Albus

"Sir the past few weeks I have been feeling sick the past few weeks and I went to Madame Pomfrey this morning before we came here and I found out that I…I…" Hermione said.

"Professor what Hermione is trying to say is that we are going to be having a baby. She is six weeks pregnant. We are also going to get married. I am thinking its best that we get married before school starts actually as soon as possible would be the best," Draco said.

"Yes just a small service now then maybe after the war and the baby is born a bigger wedding." Hermione said smiling holding Draco's hand.

"We were also wondering if you could perform the service Prof. Dumbledore." Draco asked.

"Well of course I perform the service for you. Do you want a muggle wedding, wizardry wedding, or a combination of muggle and wizardry wedding?" said Albus.

"A combination of muggle and wizardry wedding. Since I am from a muggle family and Draco is from a wizard family I would feel that would be best. I also think that we should only invite The Order, professors, staff, and of course Harry." Hermione replied.

"Just tell me when you want to have the wedding and I'll be ready. If that is all then I think you two should go and start to plan the wedding. Miss Granger, I will send a letter to Ginny Weasley and you two can go and shop for a wedding dress later today. Good day to you both. When term starts I will explain why you have been married." Dumbledore said.

Draco and Hermione walked out of his office and started to walk to their common room. "So do we want to start to planning the wedding and picking out baby names?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I already have a couple names that I really like." Hermione said.

"Les Misérables!" Draco shouted at the painting. "Oh what names do you like the best?"

"Well if you don't mind I think that Melody Fawne if we have a girl and Malachi Liam if we have a boy." Hermione said as she walked over to the desk and grabbed some parchment and a quill then sat down on the couch.

"I think they sound beautiful, Mione." Draco said and kissed the top of her head. "So what types of flowers do want to have at the wedding?"

"Well I want mostly white and red roses, some lilies, lavender, and lilac. Have white and red roses petals scattered on the floor and lilies, lavender, and lilacs in vases around the room. But for my bouquet I just want red roses." Hermione said leaning against Draco.

Draco took the parchment and quill and wrote down everything she said. "What type of food do you want to have?" Draco asked.

"I remember at my aunt Leslie's wedding she had the best French food I have ever had." Hermione said.

"Alright French food it is. Let me guess you want the little Weasley to be your maid of honor?" Draco said writing.

"Yes I want Ginny to be my maid of honor and Tonks, Fleur, and my little sister (A.N/ I have no clue if Hermione has a sister or not but in my story she does) to be my brides maids. I also would like Harry to walk me down the aisle since my father died. I'm taking a guess that Prof. Snape is going to be your best man?" Hermione asked.

"No I want Blaize to my best man but I don't know who to have for the groomsmen." Draco said.

"Well you can have Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, and Prof. Snape as your groomsmen." Replied Hermione.

"I guess that would be good since Remus, Bill, and Severus are in the Order." Draco said.

They talked for the next two hours about the wedding. So far they were going to have white and red roses petals scattered on the floor and lilies, lavender, and lilacs in vases around the room; French food; Ginny to be Hermione's maid of honor and Tonks, Fleur, and her little sister to be her brides maid; Blaize to be the best man; and Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, and Prof. Snape as the grooms men; and to have a D.J. and the reception.

Right when they were going to start talking about planning for the baby Ginny came bursting though the room. "Hermione Cosette Granger! Why didn't you tell me you and Draco were going to get married and having a baby!" Ginny yelled running over to Hermione.

"We just found out today and Draco just asked me this morning Gin." Hermione laughed.

"Well come on we are going shopping!" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand and running out of their rooms and towards the front doors.

Ginny and Hermione walked around Hogsmeade looking at all the dress shops. Finally Hermione saw a store that caught her eye. "Hey Ginny lets try 'Gabriella's Dress Shop' it sounds good." Hermione said.

"Good day girls, my name Is Gabriella how may I help you today?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes I am getting married in just a few days and I need a wedding dress and four brides maid dresses." Hermione said

"Well I think I have the perfect dress for you. I have had this dress since I opened the shop years ago and all the brides I have had come though that door try it on and it doesn't look good on them." Gabriella said walking to the back. "Here it is!" She came to the front with a box. "Just go into the dressing room and change into it and walk out here and tell me what you think."

Hermione took the box and went into the dressing room. She changed into the dress and walked out. "Well Ginny how do I look?" Hermione asked

"Oh my god Hermione take a look for your self." Ginny said pointing to the mirror.

Hermione walked over to the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She looked beautiful. She was wearing an Alex Hanson, white ball gown, and square neck short sleeves. Italian satin, embroidery and beadings in sparkling round clear crystal. With a plain skirt and cathedral train. With Fabric wrapped buttons at back. "This is beautiful! How much does it cost?" Hermione asked

"Don't worry about the price. It's free of charge. I have been wanting to find a woman that would make that dress beautiful and I have found her. Now you said that you are looking for some bride maids dresses?" said Gabriella. "Do you have pictures of the other brides maids?" Hermione nodded, looked in her purse and pulled out pictures of the girls. "I think I have the perfect dress for them. Miss if you could come with me for a minute." Ginny followed her and Gabriella handed her another box. Ginny went to the dressing room and putted on the dress.

Ginny came out a few minutes later and walked over to the mirror. Both Hermione and Ginny gasped at what they saw. Ginny's dress was also an Alex Hanson but it was pale blue, matte satin one-piece A-line dress. It was embroidered and sparkling crystals on the bodice. It was also sleeveless. Ginny looked breath taking.

"Here are shoes for the dresses. The opened toe sandal ankle straps ones are for the brides' maids and the closed toe satin ones are for the bride. Do you need a veil or tiara?" asked Gabriella

"Yes I'll need a tiara but no veil. Do you have one with pearls and rhinestones?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I have the perfect one," Gabriella said as she went to the counter and grabbed a box from behind it. She walked back over to Hermione and opened the box to show her the tiara.

"Its beautiful and perfect. Could you charge all this to Draco Malfoy's account?" Hermione said

Gabriella nodded and the girls went to the back into the dressing rooms and changed back into their clothes. "Here you are ladies. Please do come by after the wedding some time to show pictures." Gabriella said as she pointed to the pictures on the wall. Hermione walked over and looked at them.

"Oh my gosh Ginny look! Its Harry's mom and dad!" Hermione said pointing to their picture.

"Yeah Lily was the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. But I think you are going to be tied with her. Lily was the happiest bride I could have seen. I have never seen so many girls crying over one man. When James was in school he was one of the most handsome boys and girls just loved him. Lily was the same way with the boys. Even your potions master had a crush on Lily but didn't want to admit to it. I heard after she died that Severus felt it was his fault that Lily died. He even thought it was his fault that James died." Gabriella said looking at the picture.

Hermione and Ginny said good-bye to Gabriella and headed back to Hogwarts carrying the dresses, shoes, and tiara. "Draco is going to flip when he sees you in the dress. When are you getting married?" Ginny asked

"We planed on getting married on Saturday. The house elves are going to make the food. Prof. Sprout is going to grow the flowers, with a quick growing spell, and spread them around the room and believe it or not Fred and George are going to be the DJs." Hermione said

"Well I will give the dresses to the other girls. So I will see you on Saturday. Bye Hermione" Ginny said before leaving.

"See you later Ginny!" Hermione replied and went to her rooms. "Draco I'm back!"

"So how did shopping go?" Draco asked, "Can I see your dress?"

"No Draco you can't and it is a tradition in my family that the bride and groom don't see each other until the wedding so I am not going to leave my room until the wedding." Hermione said. She walked over to Draco and kissed him softly on the lip then went to her room.

Draco heard her lock the door. "Damn no Hermione for three days. How am I going to survive?" Draco shook his head then went into his room. "Good Night Hermione!" he yelled though his room

"Good Night Draco see you on Saturday!" Hermione yelled back. She climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

In Draco's room he quickly changed into black silk pj bottoms and climbed into bed. "I love you Hermione," he said as he fell asleep.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Ok there is my first chapter I have written!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I am not to sure if I should continue this story. Also if anyone is a really good beta could you tell me cause I would love if you could beta this thing for me.**

**Thank you so much,**

**Victoria**


End file.
